


Locked in a Room

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of being locked in a hotel room by their producer, Andy Wilman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in a Room

Jeremy was the first one to wake and look around the hotel room. Beside him was James, layed up beside him, snoring away. Richard was on the other side of him, back to him sleeping too. Stig was beside the bed, sleeping on his head, doing a headstand.

Thinking back, they were told by their producer, Andy, to learn how to bond, for something was lacking in their performance as of late. Going back over last night, he doubted, that what they did last night was what he would expect of them, but it worked. They were back in synch.


End file.
